Electronic devices integrated with microphones have been widely used to collect voice inputs from users and implement voice-activated functions according to the voice inputs. For example, many state-of-the-art devices include a voice assistant feature (e.g., Siri, Google Assistant) that is configured to use voice inputs to initiate a phone call, conduct a restaurant search, and complete many other tasks.
In addition, there is a need for home monitoring devices that can alert a resident to unexpected or unauthorized activity in or around the home. Thus, it is desirable for a voice assistant device to be able to monitor activity within a premises and report anomalies to residents and/or authorities.